Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25624149-20141002041146
I think I figured out what the trailers meant. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fCULL7NSuI In Admit One, it has to do with Evan Peters' character, Jimmy since he suffers from deformity with his hands and he's the one who gets the tickets from the audience. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inme02M-6K0 In Lick, I think it has to do with Kathy Bates' character, Ethel since she's the breaded lady and it's possible that she has a split tounge. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=380ZYON8H4o In Spotlight, it has to do with a performer that has three legs. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4THNjDb6Xc In Caged, it has to do with Denis O'Hare's character, Stanley since he's a collecter of freaks. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FESVT7rsfU0 In Head to Toe, again it has to do with a performer that has three legs. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxi9JfDc_9c In Twisted Smiles, it has to do with Twisty the Clown Killer and his terrifying mouth. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shIZH4GnQT0 In Open Wide, again it has to do with Twisty the Clown Killer. Notice in the background people are laughing at him and he gets upset right away. He then opens his mouth wide like he's going to eat them so it's possibe that he could be a cannibalistic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rltQroUslfM In Sword Swallower, it has to do with a performer swallowing swords. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKGwySm9nMc In Voyeur, it has to do with all the casts. In the opening, it shows the hand from Caged, which is Denis O' Hare's character, Stanley, opening the tent. Then, it shows a dark figure, who is assumed to be Twisty the Clown Killer, spying on the cast. Notice the title Voyeur, which in French means, spying on people. He first spied on Kathy Bates' character Ethel Darling, who is the Breaded Lady. Next, he spied on Michael Chiklis' character, Dell Toledro, who is the Strong Man. Next, Twisty spies on Angela Bassett's character, Disiree Dupree, who is the three breasted woman. Next, Twisty spies on Evan Peters' character, Jimmy Darling, who is the Lobster Boy. Jimmy is seen with a girl who is presumed to be Maggie, who is played by Emma Roberts. Next, Twisty spies on Sarah Paulson's characters, Bette and Dot Tattler. One twin is shown to be nice while the other twin is shown to be naughty. Lastly, Jessica Lange's character, Elsa Mars is shown walking out of her tent with the world's smallest woman as her assiasnt. Then, the tents start going down which could mean that the freakshow gets put out of bussiness. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5hGuy4gzHg In Big and Small, it shows all the freaks from big to small. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjeHI00XStA In Extremes, it shows a little girl holding a man's hand. When she lets go of the man's hand, he starts swinging left to right like a corpse. The girl looks at him and then looks back to the camera which could mean that she killed the man by hanging him on a tree. Also, if you listen closely, you can hear some type of rope like it's swinging so it is assumed that he's hanged. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CvkcTT8-e8 In Peek A Boo, it shows three kids hearing some noise and they look to see what is going on. When the boy in the middle tries to see what it is, he suddenly gets pulled underneath the tent while the other two boys are shocked of what just happend. I believe that Twisty the Clown Killer was the one who pulled the boy. Also, notice how the boy in the middle was the only one who was wearing shoes while the other two boys weren't. It's possible that Twisty preys on wealthy people since wealthy people are considered to be snobbish. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uo18KGhhFU In Twisted Swinger, it has to do with Twisty the Clown Killer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjpAe-2uOzc In Back to Back, I believe that it might have to do with Sarah Paulson's characters, Bette and Dot since they're cojoined twins. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hdl84JvR0EA In Two Faced, I believe that it has do with Jessica Lange's character, Elsa. Elsa is German and the woman in Two Faced said "Wir Sind Alle Freaks", which in German means "We are all Freaks." Later, the woman smiles in a evil grin so it is possible that Elsa is two faced. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3n8U3vuJx0 In Trapeze, it again has to do with a performer with three legs. But also notice the title. It could also mean that she's trapped within the freakshow. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4IRCGsmrjI In Tweaked Clown, it again has to do with Twisty the Clown Killer and you hear people in the background laughing at him. He seems sad. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uii2gDgvt-c In Warped, it shows what it looks like a magican's assiatant. After she takes the cloth off, it's shown that she has multiple faces of some sort. It's possible that she might have multiple personality disorder and by the looks of thsoe faces in the trailer, they don't seem really nice. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J37aVQmLpGg In Let It Out, it shows Twisty again, but this time without make up and then later, you hear laughter in background. It is possible that before he became a clown, he was already mocked for how big his mouth was and the only way he could get a job was to become a clown in the freakshow. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45rIg1WbEJ0 In Strange Twist, it shows a performer who can somehow twist on the back of her body. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRChwOnBXRk In Hand in Hand, it shows a performer who's hands are stuck together. What do you guys think? What do you guys think those trailers meant? :)